In the Distance
by TachyonOne
Summary: An Ai Yori Aoshi Fanfic. A woman watches from afar an argument between a destined couple and the woman who would interfere.


Infinite Earths is based on the characters from Operation: Reality Check, a Sailor Moon fanfic. For more information, visit http :// www.infinitedeferral.com / .  
  
In the Distance  
  
An Ai Yori Aoshi / Infinite Earths Fanfic  
  
By Roehl Sybing (indef@infinitedeferral.com)  
  
Kim despaired, sinking quite rapidly into a state of depression as she walked the subway station. Never before had she finished a date that had gone so poorly and with so much anguish. Sure, there were bad breakups in her social life in the past, but this time was different. This time she was aware of no doubt in either his mind or her own that they were in love. And she knew so much about him, perhaps more than he knew about her. She was absolutely sure that their love would last, at the very least beyond tomorrow. Tonight, things had taken such a dramatic downturn that, an hour after they had parted ways, Kim was still coming to grips with the situation.  
  
To add to her misery, their relationship came to an end on Valentine's Day, and Kim had done it off of home Earth. He was the one who held the track-and-return device that would get her back, and although he had offered to return home with her, she suggested that she call her teammates in the Reality Jumpers and have them bring her back. Suffice it to say, that was the most amicable agreement between the two of them.  
  
Though she had been genuinely hurt by him, Kim had returned fire on more than a couple of occasions during this date, and was feeling quite sore about it. She knew where he would be for the rest of the night - she had left him there - but there was absolutely no chance that she would show any humility towards him, at least for tonight.  
  
It was so late at night that, even though some subway commuters were scurrying in every direction, the station was empty enough for Kim to notice that she was alone. She cried in abject sorrow, almost without end, and those around her figured well enough to leave her to her own devices.  
  
Eventually, she collapsed into a heap on a bench across the ticket counter. Next to her was a trash receptacle, and in it she threw the flowers and chocolates that her date and former boyfriend had given her and that she had been holding all night as a reminder of his affection, now beyond her grasp. She buried her face in her hands. Her friends would not be coming by for another hour. This was as good a place as any for her to wait...and cry.  
  
Then she heard shouting. Kim looked up, and at the front of the closed ticket counter across from her, a group of three argued amongst themselves. One man, two women. The man's clothing was casual and the shorter woman's attire was more traditional of the region. The third was all business, sporting clothing as professional as the expression on her face. Kim stopped crying if only to satisfy her curiosity. With her translator watch kept at home, she didn't understand what they were saying, but there was quite a bit of animosity among them. Actually, the only incivility that was being exchanged was that between the young man and the taller woman. The younger one was pleading with the man about something, but he would not relent, and ultimately resolved to break away from the two of them.  
  
The girl began to chase after him, but was quickly stopped by the older woman. She began to lecture her, not listening to any of her responses. The man walked on. He stopped for a moment. Then he walked on...and stopped. His detemination was quite haphazard, but he seemed to be full of pride and would not submit to the woman with whom he argued. Ultimately, he decided it was best to walk on.  
  
Who were they? Kim asked herself as she sat on that bench in the distance. The younger woman, who sported blue hair and dated clothing, seemed to be like a brother to him. Her affection for him was apparent. A girlfriend, perhaps? Then why a group of three?  
  
It was possible, then, that the older woman could be her sister. Or a mother. A very young mother...to a girl that wasn't too much off in age. Nah. Either her sister or her guardian. Kim had written her off as a friend. No taskmaster like that had any friends.  
  
Kim watched this entire drama play out in front of her. They were oblivious to her curiosity, as they were caught in their own dilemma. What was she watching? A love gone bad, perhaps? If so, she was in very good company. She knew what the younger woman was going through, as she herself cried in front of her guardian. On the other hand, the man was not out of Kim's sight. She could still see him, and he changed his mind once again, stopping in his tracks and pacing in small circles to contemplate his problems. His problems revolved around the two women that were with him at the start of this affair. She wanted to speak to him. Reach out to him and say something.  
  
"Go back. Go back there. If you have to apologize, dammit, then do it! But if you're waiting for her to apologize, then you'll be going home alone tonight. That bitch that she's with isn't going to give you any ground. You have to get that girl back all by yourself!"  
  
Of course, she had kept her translator watch at home.  
  
By now, the facial expression on the man had turned from anger to sadness. On the other side, the taller woman was having her way with the girl, keeping her in her place and scolding her with every rationale possible. Kim felt sorry for her. She wanted to say something to her as well.  
  
"Hey, don't you take that from her! What did she ever do to you except crack the whip and tell you how to live your life? You love him. You've always loved him. I don't care what the argument was about, you go over there and get him back before it's too late!"  
  
Again, she did not have her watch to translate the words for her.  
  
Once more, the girl broke down and cried. The man could see quite clearly that she was in pain. It was partly his fault, of course. But to his mind there was nothing he could do.  
  
Was there?  
  
Kim watched with bated breath, waiting for the next development. She rested her head on the knuckles of her hands, pressing her lips tightly against each other.  
  
Now the man had turned away, and the young woman wanted so much to go after him. Much to Kim's anger, the girl was anchored by the older woman, held back from what the latter deemed was unspeakable and intolerable. How forbidden of a love was this, anyways? So forbidden that the woman would be willing to turn cold and unfeeling to prevent it from happening?  
  
No matter the woman's resolve, she would not succeed. The girl was strong enough to break away. She stumbled a bit after the break, but collected herself and ran towards him. His back was still turned, but to get his attention she would only meet him halfway.  
  
At that moment, everything stopped. Time stood still for everyone. Kim, the two women, the young man. Kim was gripped by the turn of events. What was happening? What was she going to do?  
  
The young woman shouted at her, grabbing the attention of anyone in earshot, but particularly that of the man, who turned around and listened. She shouted some more, and she wanted to make it clear that she was not angry or bitter at him. Rather, the tone of her voice suggested that she was pleading with him. She wanted him to forgive her, even though there was clearly fault on both sides. She wanted his forgiveness so badly that nothing else mattered. Neither the passersby in the station nor the taskmaster of a woman that controlled them both mattered to her. Her love was true, and that was what she wanted to convey to him.  
  
Her little speech at an end, she managed to have him turn towards her. They looked at each other for quite awhile, and Kim's face lit up in anticipation of the inevitable. As an added bonus, she looked over at the other woman, who was quite defeated but did her best not to look it. But the couple, in all this time, made no advances toward each other. She would not meet him the rest of the way, and he remained frozen in place.  
  
"What are you waiting for? Go!"  
  
It was unthinkable to Kim that he would remain static. But he remained so, long enough for the woman to drop her head and give up the fight for the moment. She turned in the other direction and walked back to her guardian.  
  
Was that it? Was all of it for naught?  
  
Kim gasped in complete horror, as she watched the woman begin to shine through her expression of triumph. How could he be so cruel? That girl had just handed herself to him, only to have him refuse it without reservation.  
  
Then she held her breath. A word - something that closely resembled "wait!" - was spoken by him. Kim's eyes widened. It was a long enough delay, but he took a step towards her. Then he walked. Then he ran. The young woman turned around. Her despondent frown turned into a smile with all deliberate speed. Before long, they were together again, embracing each other as passionately as their love for each other could provide.  
  
Kim sighed. She was so happy! A conflict that could have gone wrong in a million different ways went so right in the end. Yet the older woman remained, and she was not content. But the young couple was inseparable, and would not yield to her, at least for the night. Tomorrow she could lay down all the demands that she desired, but not tonight. Kim kept her joy to herself, but that would definitely show her!  
  
As a consolation, the woman remained with them, defiant as they were. If she could not control them, she could at least shepherd them out of the subway station. No matter. The destined couple were together again, and their fight had strengthened their love for the better.  
  
Kim watched the three of them leave her field of vision. She was not part of their interlude, but she was captivated by every moment of it. It reminded her what love was.  
  
Love. Hmm.  
  
She despaired again, but only for a moment. She had to fight for what was hers. It couldn't be too late. Kim scratched at the irritation left behind by her dried tears, while beating a path out of the station. He had to have been near the restaurant where they broke off. There was a bar next door. Sure enough, he was there, nursing a bottle at the palm of his hand. He was just as devastated as she was, and that was some comfort to her because of the possibility that they were not beyond hope.  
  
She walked up to him. After running such a long way, the air was a bit thin for her liking. But when she caught her breath, it was her intention to say something that win his love again.  
  
END. 


End file.
